Turning Time
by livelaughspaz66
Summary: At the age of thirty six Harry Potter has lost everything. Ginny left him, taking the kids with him, Ron won't talk to him, and he's stuck with Hagrid's lazy dog, Fang. When he's given the chance to see his parents he immediately jumps to it.


Turning Time

Chapter One

A Lazy Dog and a Crazy Hero

"I want to see my bloody parents!" Harry Potter cried out in the middle of the night. He had been twisting and turning all night in his bed. The nightmares were the most horrible thing he could ever imagine, they were worse than his Voldemort nightmares he had when he was a kid. Now, at the age of thirty-six, the nightmares returned with a cruel twist.

The same nightmares had been reoccurring for weeks; actually they had begun after his and Ginny's divorce. His parents would be there, always. They would invite him into their home in Godric's Hallow for tea. The three would talk for what seemed like hours. During the first occurrence Harry remembered thinking that it wouldn't be so bad to have this dream over and over again until Voldemort strolled in. James and Lily would greet him like he was an old friend. He would join in the conversation while Harry gripped the table, restraining himself from attacking Voldemort. The dream always ended the same way. Snakes would wind themselves around Harry trapping him. Voldemort's cold laugh rang out as he took his wand out. Two words would fall from his lips, "Avada Kedavra." Harry's parents would die in front of him, huge, haunting grins on their faces.

Every night Harry would wake up with his face moist with tears and his scar tingling. His scar hadn't bothered him since the Battle of Hogwarts, since Voldemort was somewhat alive. Everything began to change since the nightmares. Most people separated themselves from Harry when the divorce became final, but some remained loyal like Neville and his family. As soon as he started telling of his dreams, however, they, too, left. He was as hysterical as Luna Lovegood, except not even Luna would talk to him. You would think if you saved the Wizarding World you would have some friends.

Harry swung his feet over the side of his bed. Fang, who had become his after Hagrid's unexpected death, grunted. His huge, brown body rolled over so his head was hidden under the bed. Like Harry, Fang was growing up. The dog had seemed able to have the will to live forever. He had a certain strength that kept him pushing through the day even if his bones were a little rusty.

"We're alike, you know that, Fang? When you were a pup your parents were taken away from you and then Hagrid left, too." Harry sniffled. "My mum and dad died when I was a baby and then Ginny left.

"We're so alike." He repeated.

Again Fang grunted as if telling Harry to get over it like he had. All Fang wanted to do was sleep and Harry was depriving him of that as he droned on and on.

Harry shook his head, "Go back to sleep then, you lazy dog."

Fang's tail thumped against the floor happily in reply.

"What a loyal animal." Harry mumbled moodily. He left his room and Fang wandering to his apartment's kitchen. Through the window over the sink Harry could see the empty streets and blinking street lamps. The dull light bulbs immediately reminded Harry of Ron and his gift from Dumbledore, his Deluminator. Ron had sworn not to talk to Harry after the divorce. Hermione was cautious about it at first, she felt as if Ron was just overreacting like usual… Except Harry did go a little (more like really) crazy on Ginny. After his fit Ginny literally herded her children and ran away, never looking back.

Turning away from the window Harry collected items to make tea. He placed his mug next to the boiling water on the stove and winced as his hand accidently touched the heated kettle.

"Bloody hell." He held his burnt hand in his other as he searched for a band aid. Fang came sprinting through the hall, his tongue hanging out. Harry tried to ignore him, but Fang sat down so he was the middle of the cramped kitchen.

"What is with you, Fang?" Harry said, annoyed.

Fang tugged on Harry's plaid pajama pants, whining. Harry tried to swat him away but it was no use, Fang was relentless.

"Fine, you win." Harry growled and let Fang drag him to the front door. A shadowy figure stood at his doorstep in a long black robe Harry could see through the window next to his door. He checked his pockets for his wand just in case. Fang whined, scratching at the door. Not knowing Harry was there the figure rang the doorbell. Harry hesitated before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Er, hello?" Harry squinted, his eyes trying to find the person's face hidden under the robe's shadows.

"Take it." The person pushed a box into Harry's arms and ran off.

Harry held the box; it was light and barely felt like anything. On the top was a small paper that bared the words, "For Harry James Potter Only." Fang sniffed it curiously, his tail wagging slowly. Harry couldn't help but open it, old habit, you know. There was packing peanuts with some type of necklace hidden inside. A small note was taped to it, "Everyone deserves a second chance." Picking up the necklace carefully, Harry examined it. A distant memory tugged at his mind, his third year, Hermione's Time Turner. Why did this stranger give him something so valuable? And something that was thought to be destroyed?

A second chance, huh? That seemed worthwhile. He could make things right with Finny and his children. No he was thinking too small… His parents!

"I could see them!" Harry shouted aloud.]

Fang barked encouragingly. Harry grinned at the dog and hung the chain around his neck. Just as he was about to turn it so he would be taken back in time something crashed. Harry looked around frantically.

"Who's there?" He shouted out.

"Me." A soft voice replied.

Harry stepped forward into his den. A redhead girl stood there, a broken lamp at her feet.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

The sixteen year old witch bit her lip, "I was worried about you."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his mess, black hair, "You're supposed to be with your mother."

"It's not like I haven't snuck out before." Lily crossed her arms.

He arched his brow at his daughter who laughed nervously, "Pretend you didn't hear that. Anyway you should be the one explaining yourself. What's with the Time Turner?" Lily matched Harry's expression perfectly.

"I, um." Harry couldn't explain himself.

"Here's the deal, dad, take me with you and I won't tell the Ministry you need to be sent to the loony bin." Lily grinned slyly.

That was how Harry ended up with his daughter as he traveled back to the Marauder years.


End file.
